Quotes (DNTTK)
GENERAL *Suck my boom stick! *I'll blow you a new hole! *COME ON! *What are you waiting for, Christmas? *Who wants bacon and eggs? *Lock and load! *Ahhhh!! *Hey, what can I say? *I'm God's gift to women. *Ooh this will come in handy *Umm *Hoooo! *What's the hold up? *Hey let's get a move on, shall we? *Ooh, that's gonna cause trouble. *Ah man! What a waste! *Eat that! *You want some of this? *Smoke 'em if you got 'em! *Gulp! *Ooh! *Ah! *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *It's ass kickin' time! *Die you oversized gecko! *Ah, much better! *Here lizard, lizard, lizard, lizard. *You make a great belt. *Come on. *Huh, I feel good. *I love the smell of bacon in the morning. *That oughta shut you up! *Lizard skin makes great boots. *Time to sleep...permanently. *Ooh yeah. *Takin' home the bacon! *I need to check my fire. *Shut your hole! *I thought there was something here. *Ah yeah! *Eureka! *Time to jet. *Now that's gonna leave a scar. *We have ignition! *Sweet. *Ooh! I make this look good. *Prepare for take-off! *I guess pigs do fly! *I'll kick you in the nuts! *Happy trails to you! *Have gun, will travel. *Time to turn up the heat! *I like mine well done! *Lookie here! *Looks like it's Time to Grill. *Back in heat. *Damn it. And she was cute, too. *Yippee ki yay. *Nice dress, fat boy. *I got no time to bleed! *Hmm, bacon bits. *Oh that hit the spot. TIME TO KILL *Looks like it's Time to Kill. *My home away from home. *Ooh, Lara is that you? *Eww skanky outfit! *Gimme some sugar! *Whoa! Mama! *Shake it. baby! *Lets do it! *I prefer a good cigar...and a bad woman. *Gimme a Jack and Coke any day. *Yum-yum! Snicketty snacks! *That will bring a visit to the dentist. *That stuff will pull your teeth out. *Time to get things movin'. *All aboard! *Hmm, interesting crystal! I better hang on to it. *Hmm, wonder what makes this thing tick? *Another crystal! I'm starting a collection here. *Hmm, dry as a bone! *That did it! Looks like low tide. *Now, to found out what these things do. *Here goes nothin'. *Time flies when you are kickin' ass! *Hmm, maybe I'll find some damsels in distress. DUKE HILL *There's a new Sheriff in Town! *The best things in life never change. *Lemme see your can-can, baby. *Shake it baby! *Hmm, just a number. *I crack skulls, not safes. *It's locked. And I'm an ass kicker, not a safe cracker! *This is what I call deep shit. *Have you seen my rubber...ducky? *Rub-a-dub-dub, get out of the tub. *It's a single bit I'll need later. *Have a nice fall. *Going down! *I feel like a bookie. *362436 Now that's my kind of safe. *Ooh, that's a big friggin' key! *That's some tarnished looking gold! I wonder. *Time to play some Miner 69er. *We hang these thieves around here. *That's what I call well hung. *So much for the new boots. Has anyone seen Mr. Hanky? *How refreshing. *It's a safe bet, I’ll only need this later. MINER 69ER *Looks like the pigs have stripped this place clean. *(sniffs and coughs) Something smells bad. *(coughs) Ooh, I thought cigars smell bad! *This looks interesting. *My teeth ache by just lookin' at that thing! *Come get some! *Time to play with this church. *Have gun, will travel. *Damn! My eyes are burning! GOLD AND GUNS *Time to stop the lead rush. *Good thing it's shooting blanks. *Oh rats! I better find all those guns first. *That will slow down their operation. *Two down! One to go! *All set! Now where the hell is the exit? *Where's Doc Brown when you need him? *I'm outta here! *This one shot its wad. *Aw...if only I had my Flux Capacitor with me. *Hello? McFly? THE REAPER *The bigger they are, the more they bleed. OBEY OR DIE *Time to set the record straight! *I don't dig on the new strippers. Someone's gonna pay! *Whoa, baby. You need a facelift. *Now that's what I call a double-bagger. *Time to clean up the garage! *Oh great! This again. *Now I'm getting somewhere! *Let's see what these guys are up to. *I take that back. *Damn! Its hotter than hell in here! *Lights out! *I'm an ass kicker not a rock digger. *Let's wrap things up. *Gee, this looks familiar. *Time to learn another history lesson. *No power for you. FAMILY JEWELS *I'm gonna get Med-evil on your asses! *Trust me, baby. I'm a doctor. *Hmm, handsome guy. Reminds me of me. *Hmm, it's good to be king. *Ooh shiny! *Shake, it baby! *Your time period or mine, honey? *Woah! Mama! *And I thought she was cute, too. *Nice place! Where's the fridge? *Sir Duke kicketh much ass. *Eww! That ain't gonna be virgin wool. *That's two. Now where’s the final one? *Little pig, little pig, let me in. Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll kick your ass in! *I'm practically a jeweler now. *Alright. Enough with the hangin' around! *My kingdom for a way outta here. *I guess this means we are engaged. *Klaatu barada nikto. *Maybe I'll find dead wolves in distress here. *Just tweakin' the knobs, baby. *Far out! Reminds me of Woodstock. RESISTANCE IS FEUDAL *Oh joy! Another stink-ass dungeon. *What's in those barrels can't be good. *(Coughs) Eww, getting kinda gassy. *Eww it's getting kinda gassy in here. *No time to waste! *Open sesame! *You're all free! Now come get some! *That's one hell of an AC Unit. *One of these things is not like the others. *This will take out the toxins in no time. *Good riddance! This place reeks of death! HOLY TERROR *Say your prayers! I'm comin' to get ya! *A monk's life is not for the Dukester. *And me without my library card. *Looks like this old place is overdue. *I already broke that habit. *How would like to get twisted, sister? *I heard you haven't been getting, nun *Ask and you shall receive. *Sanctuary! Sanctuary! *Look out below. *So much for sacred ground. WING'D DEATH *Die, you overgrown winged lizard from hell! PIG FACTORY *I'm home! Or am I? *I guess they are closed for the day. *I've about had it with this crap! *Not in this lifetime! *Hey, get your ass off stage and bring back my chicks! *Look. Roman antiquities. *Eww, this place is a pigsty. *Hmm, not bad. *Time to play plumber. *Oh, this must be where the extra bacon is coming from. *Someone is having a Roman rummage sale. *Is it hot in here or just me? *(sniffs) Uh-oh. This is not good. HOG HEAVEN *Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your chicks. *Let Duke get you out of those wet clothes, baby. *Hey, baby, need some lotion? *Who loves you, baby? *I hear you Roman girls like to party. *Is it true that Roman girls have Roman hands? *Who's your daddy? *This is one target rich environment. *Alright, these Romans know how to party. *How...bazaar... *I came, I saw, I kicked ass. LET THE GAMES BEGIN *Rome wasn’t built in a day, but it's time to fall! *I wonder if they had got an ATM... *Et tu, Brute? *Your time periods are mine, honey. *Ooh, love the sandals, babe. *I'd like to join you but I've got ass to kick. *So, how much for a Toga dance? *This place gives me the creeps. *Damn! Who died in here? *Bring it on! *Let the games begin! *Aliens are filthy critters! *These aliens have some really nasty habits. *It looks like some kind of secreted resin. BLOOD BATHS *Looks like a nice place to die. *Oh, dude! What a trip! *Well! That was fun! *Damn! *Ooh! It's deja vu all over again. *Annoying little bastards! *Back already? *Enough screwin' around! It's Time to Kill! *Let’s get this show on the road! *Time to see who's in charge and kick their ass. MOLOCH THE GATEKEEPER *Let's settle this once and for all. *Wow! What a flashback. *Wow! Trippy. CREDITS *Knight me or bite me, man *Well, that was fun! *Time to be a king among men. *I make this look good. *Come on! *Piece of cake. *It's ass kickin' time! *What? There's only one of you. *Let's rock. *Suck it down! *Who wants some? *Et tu, brute? *Ah! I needed that. *Come get some! *Where the hell are my chicks? *Nice dress fat boy. *There’s a new sheriff in town. *Ooh! Lara, is that you? *Babe: (Moans)/Duke: Alright! Oh god!/Babe: (Moans) You are so cute. *Just like a hot night do butter *Duke: Take that./Babe (Moans)/Duke: And that/Babe: (Moans)/Duke: And then some of this and some of that/Babe: (Moans)/Duke: And try a little, err, this./Babe: Oh God! *(Coughs) Ooh, I thought cigars smell bad. *Looks like this one's history. Category:Duke Nukem: Time To Kill Category:Quotes